As one of ophthalmic laser treatment apparatuses, a photocoagulation apparatus is known. For photocoagulation treatment (e.g., panretinal photocoagulation treatment), a treatment laser beam is sequentially irradiated on a spot-by-spot basis to fundus tissues of a patient's eye to thermally photocoagulate the tissues. For irradiation of the treatment laser beam, a visible aiming beam is first irradiated for aiming of the treatment laser beam (for example, see JP 2002-224154A). In recent years, an apparatus has been proposed in which a scanning unit including a galvano mirror and others is installed in a laser-beam delivery unit to scan a treatment laser beam in the form of a spot onto fundus tissues based on a plurality of scanning patterns of spot positions set in advance (for example, see JP 2006-524515A and JP 2009-514564A). This apparatus stores in advance a plurality of predetermined irradiation patterns in a memory, for example, a pattern of spots arranged in a square matrix of 3×3, 5×5, or others, a pattern of spots arranged in a circular form (including a fan-like form), and others so that a desired irradiation pattern is selectable by an operator according to the condition of the tissues. Further, the aiming beam is also irradiated based on the irradiation patterns.